villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talia al Ghul
'Talia al Ghul '''is the daughter and right-hand of Ra's al Ghul and an occasional enemy of Batman. She traveled the world with her father and learned numerous skill from him. Talia is also Batman's love interest but her loyalty to her father keeps them from being together. She would occasionaly betray her father and help Batman or vice versa. Talia is an antagonist in the video games and the movie ''The Dark Knight Rises. Batman Son of The Demon Talia and Batman have a passionate, yet strained relationship. Over ten years ago, the two engaged in a sexual relationship that left Talia pregnant (The details surrounding this incident change depending on the story, such as whether or not the two were legally married). Her son, Damian Wayne, would eventually become the fifth Robin. Red Hood-The Lost Years When Jason Todd was killed and subsequently resurrected-albeit with brain damage-Talia took him in, hoping to win Batman's love by taking care of one of his sidekicks. When Talia threw Jason into a lazarus pit, he emerged mentally restored. Talia then told him that his death had gone unavenged and kept a watchful eye over him as he spent the next year travelling and acquiring new skills. Jason may have had some romantic feelings for Talia during this time, as they slept together shortly before he made his debut as the Red Hood. Batman and Son After the death of Ra's al Ghul, Talia became an increasingly villainous character, inheriting the League of Assassins and upgrading all her mercenaries using Kirk Langstrom's formula to create an army of ninja Man-Bats. She kidnapped Bruce Wayne, reminding him of the events in Son of The Demon, and introduced him to their son, Damian. This was revealed to be a distraction for the detective, as Talia instigated a terrorist attack whilst Damian ran around Gotham wreaking havoc. Damian showed that he was inherently heroic by siding with his father instead of his mother. Talia would then declare war on both father and son for this... The Dark Knight Rises For more information, see Talia al Ghul (The Dark Knight Rises) Miranda Tate aka Talia al Ghul is the true main antagonist of the third and final Dark Knight trilogy movie, The Dark Knight Rises. She is the master of the League of Shadows and Bane's partner. Trivia *The relationship between Bane and Talia is similar of Bruce Wayne's tragic relationship with Rachel Dawes. *The movie version of Talia bears some strong similarities to Jezebel Jet. Both are double-agents trying to get romantically involved with Bruce Wayne. Both are wealthy and pretend to be philanthropists. Both are introduced at a charity function. Both are revealed as villains after a brawl between Batman and one of his enemies (Joker/Bane). Gallery Talia BB.jpg Talia ButRH 001.png Talia Earth-16 001.png Talia al Ghul DCAU 003.jpg Talia al Ghul Tiny Titans 01.jpg Taliaempathy.png TALIA AL GHUL.png Category:Batman Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:DC Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Anti-Villain Category:Traitor Category:Thief Category:Martial Artists Category:Gunmen Category:Villainesses Category:Siblings Category:In love villains Category:Terrorists Category:Assassin Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Rich Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Movie Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Tragic Villain Category:Double Agent Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Bombers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Knifemen Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Vigilante Category:Secret Society of Supervillains members Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Business Villains Category:Fighter Category:Mother of hero Category:Parents Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Axemen Category:Ninjas Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Magnificent Bastards